Di lingerie e camerini
by Echo of Pandemonio
Summary: Gli piaceva sempre vederla con solo la biancheria – lingerie, come la chiamava Pierre – addosso: un po' perché era l'unico maschio a poterla vedere così, un po' perché quei cosi di pizzo erano dannatamente eccitanti, soprattutto se indossati da Silvia.


**Titolo**: Di lingerie e camerini  
**Personaggi**: Apollo, Silvia De Alisia  
**Genere**: fluff, romantico, erotico  
**Rating**: NC17  
**Avvertimenti**: oneshot, lemon, what if...?  
**Wordcount**: 630(Fidipù)  
**Note**:Scritta per la San Valentino challenge con il prompt _Lingerie_e per la 50places con il prompt _Camerino (di un negozio)._

Se c'era una cosa che odiava, era andare per negozi.  
Eppure, Silvia, trovava altamente divertente portarselo dietro quando andava a fare shopping e, Apollo, era sicuro che quella era una qualche forma di vendetta della ragazza: «Abbiamo finito?» domandò, guardandola implorante mentre continuava ad analizzare i vestiti appesi.  
«Mi provo questi e ce ne andiamo.» gli rispose, mostrandogli due abiti e sorridendogli: «Promesso.»  
Figurarsi.  
Aveva già sentito tante volte quella frase.  
Come un condannato al patibolo la seguì fino ai camerini, vedendola sparire dietro la tendina color crema, mentre la commessa lo teneva d'occhio: pensava davvero che non avrebbe eluso la sua sorveglianza?  
Ma per chi lo prendeva?  
Aveva anni di fughe alle spalle, senza contare gli allenamenti speciali con il vecchiaccio e, se voleva vedere Silvia mezza nuda – e magari fare qualcosa senza doversi preoccupare di Sirius – quella tizia non l'avrebbe di certo fermato.  
Attese, finché la commessa non venne chiamata da un'altra cliente e scivolò all'interno, giusto in tempo per vedere il sedere della principessa fessa fasciato solo dal pizzo rosa confetto degli slip: «Apollo!» esclamò la ragazza, voltandosi e permettendogli la vista anche dei seni, nascosti nelle coppe del reggiseno intonato.  
Gli piaceva sempre vederla con solo la biancheria – lingerie, come la chiamava Pierre – addosso: un po' perché era l'unico maschio a poterla vedere così, un po' perché quei cosi di pizzo erano dannatamente eccitanti, soprattutto se indossati da Silvia.  
«Ciao.» le sussurrò, prendendola fra le braccia e dandole un bacio leggero sulle labbra, sentendole distendersi: per quanto si mostrava scandalizzata, Apollo, sapeva che trovava le sue incursioni divertenti.  
Ed eccitanti, a giudicare da un certo odore che sentiva e lo faceva letteralmente impazzire.  
«Ci butteranno fuori.» bisbigliò Silvia, posandogli le mani sul petto e lasciandolo fare, mentre le carezzava i fianchi, salendo poi fino al seno e ridiscendo nuovamente.  
«Basta non fare rumore.» le suggerì, chinandosi a succhiare la carne morbida dei seni, mentre le dita spostavano il pizzo delle mutandine e la carezzavano nel punto più sensibile.  
Silvia si portò una mano alla bocca, reprimendo i gemiti, proprio quando un dito di Apollo la penetrò, e iniziando a ondeggiare i fianchi, mentre il ragazzo continuava a muovere il dito, portandola all'orgasmo: «A-apollo…» mormorò Silvia: la testa poggiata contro il muro del camerino, il respiro affannato e il corpo che chiedeva di essere appagato, completamente.  
Velocemente, il rosso, si sbottò i pantaloni, liberando il membro e prendendo nuovamente la ragazza fra le braccia, allargandole le gambe e penetrandola lentamente, centimetro per centimetro, finché non fu completamente dentro di lei; Silvia strinse le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi e, lui, iniziò a spingere, prima lentamente poi sempre più veloce, tenendo le labbra premute contro quelle morbide della ragazza e ingoiandone i gemiti, finché non la sentì venire.  
Continuò a spingersi fino a quando non sentì il punto di rottura e, con il poco controllo che aveva ancora su di sé, uscì dal corpo della ragazza, schizzando di sperma la parete del camerino.

«Non posso crederci. Non posso crederci.»  
«Ehi, fessa, ti s'è incantato il disco.»  
Silvia si prese il volto fra le mani, scuotendo il capo furiosamente mentre Apollo, completamente spaparanzato accanto a lei, azzannava l'hamburger che aveva comprato: «Ti rendi conto di quello che penserà la commessa, quando entrerà nel camerino?»  
«Che qualcuno s'è divertito alla grande?»  
«Apollo!»  
«Ehi, è la verità!»  
«Tu…» Silvia picchiettò l'indice contro la fronte del rosso: «…sei bandito da qualsiasi camerino!»  
Apollo osservò il dito, poi il volto della ragazza: «Pensi davvero di fermarmi? Soprattutto quando so che indossi quel completino viola oppure quello grigio?»  
«Ma è possibile che tu sia così fissato con la mia biancheria?» strillò la ragazza, alzando gli occhi al cielo: «Stai davvero troppo tempo con Pierre!»  
Apollo alzò le spalle, azzannando nuovamente il panino e masticando con gusto, mentre Silvia continuava a borbottare su quanto fosse fissato e su come conoscesse a memoria la sua lingerie.


End file.
